Jodidamente Suya
by Alma Loreley Taisho
Summary: No importa que no sepa adonde esta. No importa no saber cuando volvera. Entiendan, yo soy jodidamente suya.


Mi cabeza me dolia de tanto pensar. Era posible que eso pasara? Pues no se. Lo cierto es que ultimamente sentia que todo el mundo queria algo de mi, oigo mil voces diciendo mi nombre a la vez: Kagome Kagome! Es que simplemente no pueden dejarme en paz? No estoy pidiendo tanto, solo tranquilidad. Sentada frente a mi escritorio inclino mi cuerpo hacia atras y miro el techo, no se porque pero hacer eso siempre me tranquiliza. De repente una imagen se me aparece. Unos ojos dorados hermosos inundan mis pensamientos y no puedo evitar sentirme estupida. Es injusto saber que hay personas por las que darias la vida y al verlas saber que ellos no lo saben que ni lo imaginan. Se que es imposible que estemos juntos como yo quiero pero como dicen por ahi, so ar no cuesta nada. Son innumerables la veces que nos imagine a los dos juntos, enamorados. Talvez soy muy infantil pero a quien no le gustaria que la per sona amada venga un dia te mire a los ojos y te diga: "Sabes, siento lo mismo que tu... siento que te amo..." es una locura, lo se pero que sea una locura tonta e infantil no le quita lo hermoso. Decidida a ocupar mis pensamientos en cosas que valieran la pena y que realmente tengan futuro, me levanto de la incomoda silla para arrojarme como una vaca a mi amada cama. Oh, si! siempre lo he dicho. Mi cama es lo mejor del mundo, o por lo menos de mi mundo. Por lo menos ella siempre esta ahi cuando la necesito y jamas me reprocha nada como otras personas. Miro hacia la ventana y observo el cielo, esta tan hermoso, tan azul lleno de estrellas. Cierro mis ojos intentando desconectarme de todo, de la gente, de la escuela, de la obligaciones, de la realidad, de todo. Pase un largo rato asi, estaba relajada pero algo molesta porque a pesar de estar cansada no lograba dormirme. De todas formas no estaba en mis planes levantarme queria dormir para so ar con el, porque el, en mis sue os es nada mas que mio, mio y de nadie mas. Abri mis ojos perezosamente. Me habian venido ganas de tomar agua, maldita sed, pense. Pero entonces lo vi. Estaba arrodillado en frente mio mirandome directamente a los ojos, senti que miraba mi alma. Intente decir algo, preguntar,  
>gritar lo que fuera, pero nada salio. Solo se que cuando me di cuenta lo tenia encima mio tomandome por los brazos y haciendo que los moviera hacia arriba, se acerco mas a mi y lamio mis labios. Para ese entonces yo estaba en shock. No entendia porque hacia esto,<br>no sabia si por fin habia logrado dormir y este era un sue o mas. Al besarme, senti su lengua exigiendo con furia la mia, tocandome en lugares que ni yo misma me he tocado. Intente levantarme, hacerme la digna y decirle que me deje. Pero el era mucho mas fuerte que yo, aunque me costara admitirlo mi voluntad esta totalmente quebrada con el. Dejaria que el me hiciera lo que quisiera, que se sacara cualquier deseo, que cumpliera cualquier fantasia conmigo por mas perversa que fuera. Lo tome como pude del cuello y lo aleje de mi, obligandolo a dejar de besarme, me baje hasta su cuello al que comenze a dar mordidas leves, con mis manos empeze a desvertirlo. Note que en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa maliciosa, me miro y me ayudo a cumplir mi tarea mas facilmente. Fue magico. No encuentro otra palabra para describir lo que paso. Sentir su cuerpo sobre el mio, sentir sus manos en lugares privados... Me volvi loca cuando estuvo en mi interior, penetrando con fuerza y pasion, todo ese amor guardado hace ya tanto tiempo... en ese momento llege a pensar que el verdaderamente mio, por lo menos en ese momento, ahora en este lugar lo es. Mis piernas a los costados, el tomandome por detras para penetrarme mas profundo, gritando en mis oidos. No deciamos nada coherente, pero pude entender varias palabras de el. "Muevete Perra, se que lo disfrutas"  
>Jamas imagine a Inuyasha diciendo algo como eso, pero para que negarlo, lo disfruto y mucho.<br>Nuestras embestidas se volvian cada vez mas ardientes, mas salvajes, mas desenfrenadas senti que moriria ahi, en sus brazos. De repente, toque el cielo con las manos cuando senti su esencia caliente en mi. Era suya. Era jodidamente suya. Los dos estabamos sudados, cansados pero felices y satisfechos. Hasta que llego el momento de la incomodidad. Yo sabia que despues de esto no podia pretender que todo siguiera igual, pero necesitaba saber el porque, Si sus razones eran las que yo queria escuchar o no. Antes de lograr pronunciar alguna palabra observe como se levantaba y se vestia. Ahi estaba mi respuesta. Esto solo habia sido sexo, el amor que yo senti no existia, lo hizo por puro placer. Dolida me gire hacia un costado para no verlo mas acurruncandome en la cama y tapandome lo mas que pude con mi sabana. Me dolia el hecho de que no era capaz de decirme nada. Senti que volvia a sentarse en mi cama, me obligo a mirarlo directamente a los ojos. A pesar de que yo sabia que mis ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas a el parecio sorprendido. Por primera vez en la noche me hablo directamente, casi en un susurro me dijo: " Te prometo que esto volvera a pasar. Te amo Kagome, eres mia y se que me esperaras" Se inclino hacia mi y me beso con tanta ternura que jure que me desmayaria.  
>"Cuando volvere a verte? Yo.. te necesito.." senti que pisaba mi dignidad al decir eso pero no pude aguantarme. "Pronto" Me contesto. Volvio a besarme y se fue. Al otro dia me desperte con dolores en lugares que ni sabia que podian dolerme. Me quede en la cama gran parte de la ma ana pensando que a pesar de no saber adonde fue, ni cuando volveria yo lo esperaria el tiempo que fuera necesario. Porque a pesar de sus gritos, de sus quejas, de sus miradas enojadas Inuyasha era mio. Y aunque a veces me sintiera patetica por ser tan facil habia una voz en mi cabeza que me decia justo lo que queria escuchar: "No te quejes, despues de todo tu eres jodidamente suya.."<p>

FIN


End file.
